


Bonfire night

by TheRobronLife



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M, mentions of Sam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8420452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRobronLife/pseuds/TheRobronLife
Summary: Just our boys being too cute....again!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Emmerdale

'Come're!' Commanded Robert as he zipped up Aarons coat and pulled down his hat over his ears.

'Rob!' Aaron protested, trying not to laugh.

'No, baby your gonna get cold! And we can't have a cold teddy bear can we?' Robert said as he held Aarons bearded cheeks in his leathered gloved hands. He leant in to kiss him when the door went and in walked Lisa, Chas and Cain. 

'Oh, sorry my loves, but Sam's getting the fireworks ready in the field!' She said, as Cain smirked at them. Chas came up and linked her arm with Robert and the five of them left Lisa's house and walked up to the top field together.

 

'Oohh! Aahh!!' The Dingles went as the fireworks shot up into the sky and burst many different colours. 

'Here.' Robert said as he handed Aaron a sparkler. He made the tip of his and Aarons sparkler touch and he lit them together, and put the lighter in his pocket. 

'I'm gonna write my name.' Aaron said, swirling the wand around.

'Lets do our surnames.' Robert said as he wrote 'Sugden' and Aaron wrote ' Dingle' in the air. For a while 'Sugden-Dingle' was alight in the air, which then faded away.

'Sugden-Dingle.' Said Aaron.

'Sounds like a nice surname.' Said Robert as he gazed down at Aaron and smiled. Their sparklers fizzled out, and were soon dropped to the floor as the boys pulled each other into a passionate embrace. Aaron shivered in Roberts arms.

'You cold?' Robert asked. Aaron was wearing his jumper and black coat, while Robert had his thick cardigan and leather jacket. 

'Come here, babe.' Robert said as he unzipped his jacket to let Aaron in, to share the warmth. Aaron snaked his mittened hands round Robert and snuggled into his chest. Robert zipped them up as they saw the rest of the fireworks.

 

'Hmm!' Aaron went as he zipped his hot chocolate and marshmallows. He was nestled into Roberts lap as Robert too supped his hot drink, his ladled with thick whipped cream and marshmallows and sprinkles. 

'I love you!' Aaron said, rubbing his beard into Roberts neck.

'I love you to!' Robert replied, kissing the side of Aarons cheek. They stayed like that for a while, on the step, keeping each other warm against the cold November evening.


End file.
